Lala Lipstick
Lala Lipstick is a male contestant and the winner of The Shopkins Game. Although he won the competition, he didn’t win Small Mart because Toasty Pop bought Small Mart from Skyanna as revenge for not being let into the store. His previous arch enemy is Miss Sprinkles, and usually Lala and Sprinkles' arguments cause a distraction from the challenges. He dislikes swimming for obvious reasons and even has a rain shelter ready for when he is faced with rain, as shown in Are You Smarter Than a Banana?. He states that Lippy Lips is the opposite of him, and he has voted for Lippy Lips because of that reason alone. He is most likely enemies with any contestant that is composed of water in any state of matter (solid, liquid, or gas), such as Berry Tubs, Buncho Bananas, and Lippy Lips. Besides having aquaphobia (fear of water), he apparently has acrophobia (fear of heights), as shown in Insectophobe's Nightmare. It is assumed that he is the father of Lala Lipstick Jr., although this has never been confirmed. Lala Lipstick and Miss Sprinkles have had a bad relationship through episodes 1-12 until Miss Sprinkles was eliminated in episode 12 over the choosing of who could stay (Miss Sprinkles or Bessie Bowl). Bessie Bowl was chosen so he stayed and Miss Sprinkles was eliminated. In Episode 22, he, along with Nina Noodles, created a replacement speaker box after Strawberry Kiss crushed the original one when Bomby exploded and broke the platform Strawberry was on. In TSGA, he used his speaker box again after the Mike Rophone Speaker Box was destroyed in Get in the Van. Lala Lipstick and his assumed son called Lala Lipstick Jr. even though they have never interacted with each other. Personality Lala Lipstick is one of the more immature and unintelligent contestants, often winning or prevailing by pure luck rather than with genuine skill. In TSG, most of his time was spent slapping and arguing with Miss Sprinkles, showing us that he can be quite childish, though this conflict diminished as the series wore on. Lala can also be quite ditzy: e.g. him not realizing that lava can kill Toasty in Insectaphobe's Nightmare, forgetting who Toasty is in Get in the Van, and more. Though, by the end of Season 1, he seems to have developed more of a genuine understanding of his surroundings and interactions with the other characters, such as acknowledging his unintentional cruelty to Toasty and revealing his thoughts on the conflicts around him. He also displays signs of genuine sincerity, such as when he reveals his true feelings to Toasty about her. Trivia *Lala holds a record of most likes, with 1024 likes *Lala and Blaze are the only characters on TSG to be on all 3 teams at one point of the game. *Lala has the most likes out of everyone in TSGA, at a whopping 1,600 likes. *Lala is the only original contestant in Season 2 to never be in the TLC or the LOL. *Lala (alongside Itchy Mosquito and Pvt. Scummy Honey) is the only contestant immune to fire and lava but is also the only contestant that would die from water (presumably aside from Lala Lipstick Jr.). **Despite this, he dies in an explosion in Lofty and Zeeky Boogy Doog. *Lala was the only contestant in the stage of two teams of TSG who transferred to another team, not counting rejoins. *In Hurtful!, he became the last male contestant following Strawberry Kiss' elimination. *Besides being the winner of TSG, Lala holds the record for most times being put up for elimination, with 11. **In order, they are episodes 3, 4, 5, 6, 11, 12, 15, 19, 21, 22, 24. **However, Lala has only been on the bottom 2 once, in the elimination of episode 21, below Lippy Lips. *In episode 25, Sprinkles and Lala became friends, and when it was pointed out by a Macy Macaron, they hugged. However, in Season 2, it appears as though they have become enemies again. *There is a very early prototype of The Shopkins Game, called "Total Lala Island", with Lala as the main character, but he got eliminated. *Lala was the first TSG character ever created, as revealed in carykh's video "First TSG Drawing EVER!". **Coincidentally, he placed 1st in TSG. **This also makes him the first object show character ever created, as TSG is the first object show on YouTube. *Lala was one of the 3 contestants who got the most "goods" at the elimination table with 4, the 2 others being Lippy Lips and Captain Zoom. *Lala is the only male character to make/have his own speaker box, as Nina Noodles and Mike Rophone are female. *Lala is the only finalist to make it into Season 2 (due to the death of Captain Zoom and the absence of Toasty Pop) and therefore was the only male finalist in season 1. *Lala seems to have a much smaller role in TSGA and running, considering the fact he has more screen time in TSG. *Lala's favorite screen is a set of spikes descending upon a shape similar to Sprinkles, and vice-versa for Sprinkles. *He is one of the few characters to be killed by Captain Zoom. *Lala and Sprinkles have slapped each other 299 times in Season 1. *He is one of two characters to have killed Tiara Sparkles, with the other being Skyanna. *He actually made a cameo in Inanimate Shopsanity episode 12 (AKA "Crappy Anniversary") at the Elimination Time by stealing Jacinda Juice's slice of birthday cake. **Coincidentally, in the cameo in Inanimate Shopsanity, he was seen with Jacinda, and they both end up winning their respective shows' first season (currently the only seasons with winners) *Lala is one of 7 characters that have appeared on Inanimate Shopsanity, with the others being Skyanna, Tocky Cuckoo Clock, Jenny Penny, Mike Rophone Speaker Box and Lil' Blaze. *Lala is the first person ever in TSG to get individual immunity (in Bowling, Now with Explosions!) *No More Snow! is the first episode in both seasons to not show Lala (not counting the intro). *Goof: Every so often, Lala's flames are not moving in most episodes. *Lala was the only member of Another Name that was not originally on the Squashy Grapes. *After Tiara Sparkles was eliminated, Lala was the only male with all limbs remaining. Out of the original contestants, he was the last male with all limbs standing after Macy Macaron being eliminated for the second time. *Lala was the last to be picked on Another Name, but he lasted the longest of all the other members of the team. *Lala, along with Toasty Pop, Captain Zoom, Lippy Lips, Cheese Orb, and Skyanna are the only characters to have their own personal recovery centers. *Lala is the first male contestant on Team No-Name to win a prize, due to Mike Rophone's sweep. *Lala personal OMG's are "Oh My Spark" in TSG Is Back, and "Oh My Oxygen" in various TSG episodes. *Lala is the highest ranking contestant to win a Win Token. *Despite being fatally allergic to water, Lala is still able to salivate and sweat, as shown in Return of the Hang Glider and Getting Berry Tubs to Talk, respectively. **However, this still harms him. *Lala is one of only two male contestants with arms to be in all four seasons, the other being Miss Sprinkles. *Lala is the ones that had the most friends. *On TSGA 5 voting, Firey actually received 1024 likes, not 1023. *Lala is one of only four Season 1 contestants who has never been eliminated by viewer votes. *Lala is, as of yet, the only contestant to win a season of the show. **This is due to TSGA getting canceled, GST not having a contest, and BFTSG still running. Category:The Shopkins Game Characters Category:Battle For TSG Characters